


The Car

by JostenlovesMinyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fast Cars, Fluff, aaron does too, andrew loves cars, mom nicky, pre foxhole court, teen twinyards, the twins are living with nicky, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard
Summary: Andrew and Aaron are living with Nicky in Columbia. Tilda has just died and Nicky is planning on saving the money for important uses only. However, one day Andrew returns from school with a new car. Nicky isn't too happy with how he got it but the result of the new purchase makes it worth it.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Car

Nicky Hemmick heard the door click open and shut quietly. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Aaron never slammed the door, entering silently, whereas Andrew slammed the door ever since Nicky specifically told him not to. So when Nicky saw Andrew’s bag on the table when he walked into the kitchen, he was immediately suspicious. Andrew only ever entered quietly when he was purposefully sneaking around.  
“Andrew, how was school?” He asked his cousin. Andrew ran a hand through his blonde hair, Nicky noticed it was getting long but highly doubted he would let some random barber cut it. He’d have to look up some tutorials online later.

“It was fine.” He replied.  
“Well, at least you went to school today! I’m proud of you!” He said cheerfully, regretting the slightly patronising tone. Andrew didn’t seem to care, he had his head in the fridge poking around for what Nicky could only assume was chocolate.  
“Thanks.” He replied. Andrew was sixteen and didn’t have the best manners going, so Nicky was thrilled whenever he used them. He knew Andrew appreciated whatever he’d done.  
“Looking for chocolate?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Top shelf, need me to reach?” Nicky asked and received a glare. Andrew stretched onto his tip-toes and returned with a big bar of chocolate.  
“How come your home earlier than usual?”  
“Car,” Andrew replied then appeared to grimace at his answer.   
“You...got a car?” Nicky cocked his head at his cousin, Andrew had only just started working at Eden’s Twilight. Surely he hadn’t earned enough for a car already? the twins weren’t technically old enough to work there but they were desperate for cash. The owners were willing to overlook it luckily. Still, Nicky wished more than anything they didn’t have to work at such a place at their age.  
“Yes,” Andrew replied nonchalantly. Nicky sighed at Andrew’s attitude and crossed his arms.  
"And how pray tell, did you afford one?” Andrew turned to him, raising an eyebrow.  
“Sugar daddy?” He offered, Nicky narrowed his eyes  
“Andrew Minyard so help me God, you’re sixteen years old. Did you steal it?!”  
“Are you stupid? I’ve not learned how to hijack one yet.”  
“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Just show me the car.” He saw Andrew hesitate slightly, clearing his throat. Nicky narrowed his eyes, “What did you do?” He switched to his ‘mom’ voice. It usually worked on guilting Aaron into telling him what he’d done but Andrew seemed to be immune.  
“I told you, I got a car.”  
“So show it me.”  
“It’s just a car..” He brushed him off, turning his interest back to the TV. Nicky decided to trust him, knowing it was very likely to backfire and sat down on the couch with his cousin. Andrew flicked to Brooklyn nine-nine and they lapsed into a comfortable silence

Aaron came home from late-night studying at the library, he walked in with a look of awe on his face.  
“Guys, there’s the coolest car outside! You gotta come see!” He said, gesturing for them to follow him. Nicky saw Andrew tense up next to him. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Anything you need to tell me before I go see this ‘cool car’, Andrew?” His cousin shrugged so Nicky stood up and marched outside.  
It was an extremely nice car. A GT maybe? Nicky wasn’t great with cars but he’d heard the twins discuss them over dinner. It was a beautiful car, a sleek black colour that screamed ‘expensive’. He smiled when he saw Aaron running a hand over the car’s exterior and forgot why he was out there for a moment.  
“Awesome right?! I’ve never been allowed near a car like this! Who do you think it belongs to?! Can we ask for a picture with it?!” Aaron babbled. Andrew came out, hands in the pocket of his hoodie.  
“It’s ours.” He said, flicking his eyes over to Nicky. Nicky clenched his jaw, sending a ‘we’ll talk later’ look to Andrew and turned back to the excited twin by the car.  
“You’ve got to be kidding! For real?!“ Aaron exclaimed. Nicky was about to tell him, no. No that’s not our car and we’re taking it back but seeing Aaron so happy stopped him in his tracks. Tilda had passed away a few months back. The twins were still settling in with him and even though Nicky couldn’t figure out why, Aaron wasn’t getting over the death of his abusive mother like he thought he would. He’d not had much happiness in his life but this car seemed to be brightening his day. How could he break his heart now?  
“It is, it was a surprise for you. I hope you like it.” He said to his cousin, smiling. Aaron’s eyes widened and he beamed at him for the first time ever.  
“You two are the best! I can’t believe it!” he reached for the car door. “Open it!” Andrew clicked the car keys and the car beeped slightly, unlocking the door. Aaron climbed in and admired the interior in awe. Andrew turned to Nicky.  
“Why’d you lie?”  
“Because he’s so happy. Plus, it's not a lie. It was a very big surprise, for both of us.” He replied, narrowing his eyes. “How did you afford it?”  
“I make good tips, you know that.”  
“Andrew, the creepy men at Eden's may tip you handsomely for serving them but there’s no way in hell it was enough to afford that.” Andrew glared at him but sighed in resignation.  
“Fine. I used the money we got from Tilda’s death. Helping us afford this car was the only nice thing she’s ever done for Aaron.” He said. Nicky shook his head.  
“How could you do this? That wasn’t your money! We could have afforded nicer food, nicer clothes! Saved up so you could go to college! Not spend it all on one car, Andrew!”   
“I’ve never bought my own stuff before. Neither’s Aaron. I’ll pay you back-” Nicky put a hand up to stop him.  
“No, you won’t.” He sighed. “I forgive you.” His heart broke at Andrew’s look of distrust.  
“Why would you do that?” He questioned, suspiciously. Nicky smiled gently at him.  
“It brings you joy too right? That’s all I want.” Nicky put a hand on Andrew’s shoulder. “Just, promise me you’ll never waste a huge amount of money on a nice car again before consulting someone else.” He saw the corner of his cousin’s lips twitch upwards ever so slightly.   
“So, you didn’t go to school then?”  
“I did, I just skipped the last period to go get the car. It was only math. Who likes math anyway?” Andrew shrugged. Nicky laughed and ruffled his hair. He watched as Andrew wandered over to his brother and the two began talking about the car, Andrew pointing out small details, Aaron telling him his favourite parts of it. They were content for once, the twins never really spoke unless it was necessary but now they were openly talking to each other. He walked over to his cousins, listening to them both ramble about the new purchase, and smiled at them. All he wanted was for them to be happy and feel loved. He could deal with working a few extra hours to earn more money if it meant they’d start talking more. Anything was worth it for his cousins’ happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the books when the twins are living with Nicky. I wanted to tell my view on Andrew buying an expensive car with the money from Tilda’s death and how that would go. I hope you enjoyed it! (Also I hardly know anything about cars so apologies XD)


End file.
